dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Digger Harkness
George "Digger" Harkness, also known as Captain Boomerang, is a member of Task Force X and a common enemy of the Flash. Biography Justice League the Flashpoint Paradox Before Flashpoint, Captain Boomerang was part of the Rogues Zoom recruited to help him take down the Flash. However Zoom betrayed the Rogues by planting bombs on their suits. Flashpoint Timeline In the Flashpoint timeline he is seen attacking Citizen Cold at the Cold Museum. Imprisonment Digger is first seen in his cell, waiting to be given orders. He appears to find enjoyment from Deadshot's sadness after having a letter to his daughter returned by the receiver. Hell to Pay In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Eobard Thawne, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. The next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Epilogue He later serves in another mission alongside Bane, Harleen Quinzel, and other members. Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Comic books *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (Comic)'' __FORCETOC__ Category:Task Force X members Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Villains